


Skywalker's Return

by MalirBly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalirBly/pseuds/MalirBly
Summary: Vader is a clone. Anakin escapes Palpatine. Padme' Amidala is alive and the twins were never separated. The Skywalker family fights alongside the Rebellion. Also NEW CHARACTERS I created. AU story.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker was walking through the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, when Obi-Wan approached him.

Hello my Padawan, I'm no longer longer your Padawan Master Kenobi. Of course not, but you'll always be my Padawan to me.

Obi-Wan said, come the Council is waiting for us.

Have a mission for you we do, Yoda said, rescue the Chancellor you must.

Yes Master Yoda we shall leave at once. Obi-Wan said.

Dismissed you are, Yoda said.

Kill him He's to dangerous to be left alive. Palpatine said

I shouldn't, Anakin answered. He's a Sith.

Anakin thought, the Chancellor's right he's to dangerous to live, but he's unarmed and no danger to us.

I will not kill him, it's not the Jedi way he will stand trial for his crimes.

Dooku seeing Anakin deactivate the lightsabers took his chance. Using a slight force push he pushed Anakin to the ground and ran.

Anakin quickly reacting threw Dooku's lightsaber into his back killing him instantly.

How do you know the ways of the Force?

My Mentor taught me everything about the Force…. even the nature of the dark side.

You know the dark side?! Anakin was utterly confused.

Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery, one must study all of it's aspects, not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force. Be careful of the Jedi, Anakin. They fear you. In time they will destroy you. Let me train you.

I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family.

Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn how to use the dark side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your wife from certain death.

What did you say? How does he know a way to save Padme' Anakin thought.

Use my knowledge, I beg you...

You're a Sith Lord! Anakin couldn't believe it his closet friend and advisor the Chancellor of the Republic was a Sith Lord.

Become my Apprentice learn the power to save your wife. Palpatine said.

Never, I will never join you. Anakin said feeling completely betrayed.

Then I will break you, Palpatine said. Hitting him with Sith Lightning.

I won't betray the Jedi. Anakin declared writhing in pain.

Lord Vader come, Palpatine said.

Anakin looked up to see Lord Vader's face and was shocked when he saw his own.

You cloned me, h-how? Anakin said his voice breaking.

With the arm you lost to Count Dooku on Geonosis.

Go to the Jedi Temple Vader and execute Order 66. Palpatine said addressing Vader.

And now your so-called family will die Skywalker, Palpatine said as Sith Lightening streamed from his fingers until, Anakin fell unconscious knowing he had failed the Jedi were doomed.

Palpatine said to Commander Cody. Execute Order 66.

It will be done my Lord. Cody said.


	2. Chapter Two

…. You were the Chosen one Anakin it was said you would destroy the Sith not join them.

Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's/Vader's lightsaber and began to walk away.

I Hate you, Vader screamed.

You were my brother Anakin I Loved you.

Anakin clenched his hands in his cell as he tried to block the images he saw but he couldn't as Vader and himself were practically the same person.

You will break Skywalker. Palpatine said.

Palpatine ignited his lightsaber and ran it across Anakin's back slowly enjoying his agonized screams.

Then he had he said. Your precious Padme' is dead killed by Vader, Because of you your wife and child is dead.

No, I don't believe you, you lie to make me turn, I won't fall for your treachery. Anakin said not even sure he believed what he was saying had he failed to save Padme', his heart breaking for the woman he loved who know believed he was an evil monster willing to choke his pregnant wife. And Obi-Wan his brother thought he was now a Sith Lord willing to kill younglings his wife his unborn child and his brother.

Padme' had just given birth to Luke and Leia.

They need you Padme' think of them you must live. Obi-Wan said.

I will live for them.

Master Yoda and Bail Organa entered the room.

The twins must be hidden from their The Emperor and Vader. Bail said.

There is a planet in the Delyare system, Dedonisis it's quite a lot like Naboo and Alderaan.

Very few live on this planet and the empire has no great deal of interest in the system, it is where the Rebel Alliance is building its first base. It's far in the Outer Rim. It would be a great place for Padme' to raise the twins and help with The Alliance. Bail said.

This plan work it will, Obi-Wan go with Padme' and the twins you must shield their presence from the Empire you will, train them to control their abilities you must. Yoda said, To Dagobah I will go.

Yes Master Yoda, Obi-Wan said.

Anakin had a vision of Padme' playing with a young boy.

Luke was playing with a model tie-fighter with the Force he was flying it. Obi-Wan said very good Luke very good, for your eighth birthday I will get you another model. Thanks Uncle Obi-Wan. Your very welcome. Padme' laughed her sweet laugh ringing across the meadow.

Anakin was happy knowing Palpatine lied and that his wife and son were alive. And Obi-Wan to.

Anakin thought I will escape one day I will come to you Padme' I will see you again my Angel.

Padme' cleaned up the cottage and put Luke and Leia to sleep in their cribs.

Bail Organa visited checking up on Padme'

16 years later.

Padme' finally allowed her kids Luke and Leia to join the Rebel Alliance. Padme' worked closely with Mon Mothma and Bail Organa.

Obi-Wan Kenobi trained Luke and Leia in the ways of the Force they both had their own lightsabers Luke's was green and Leia's was blue.

Luke and Leia were both very eager to join the Rebel Alliance and fight the Empire.

They both knew their Father was Anakin Skywalker who fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader, the Emperor's second in command and mass murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! Please Comment.


	3. Chapter Three

19 years after Anakin Skywalker was captured by Palpatine.

Palpatine had made a mistake he had grown complacent about his prisoner allowing him to much freedom.

Anakin's original guard had died the new one was younger and wasn't prepared for guarding Anakin Skywalker. The guard came in with an electrostaff and began to hit Anakin, Anakin used the Force to grab the key for his chains from his new guard.

After a few hours the guard left after he had lapsed into unconsciousness.

When Anakin woke up he grabbed the key and began unlocking his chains then he waited by the door for the guard to come.

The guard walked in and Anakin wrapped the chains around his neck pulled of his helmet and hit him in the head with it HARD.

Anakin ran to the hanger of the Star Destroyer, stopping to get some classified information on the way out. He then ran and jumped into a ship aggravating his injuries and causing him to cry out in pain.

He flew the ship out of the hangar. Now he just had to get into hyperspace. He knew the punishment for trying to escape well, but he had punishment everyday it was just worse much worse.

Anakin punched in the coordinates for the Delyare system planet Dedonisis a place he knew the Empire had no interest in.

Anakin came out of hyperspace knowing he was going to crash, the ship he had was a piece of garbage that had belonged to a smuggler and was in desperate need of repairs.

Anakin saw the ground rushing to meet him and then everything went black.

Luke was playing outside when he saw the ship crash, he grabbed a speeder and headed to the crash.

He used his lightsaber to cut a hole in the cockpit and drag the pilot out.

What he saw shocked him it looked like what his father from Artoo's holoprojector looked like before he was burnt just younger. Luke was utterly confused. He grabbed the pilot and put him on his speeder and went back to the cottage. He arrived and yelled Mom, Uncle Obi-Wan I need help.

Padme' and Obi-Wan stopped abruptly when they saw "Anakin/Vader".

Why did you bring him here? Obi-Wan asked utterly confused.

I don't know. Luke answered honestly.

Anakin woke up with his hands tied behind him in a cottage, his eyes started to adjust to the light then he saw Obi-Wan.

Hi Obi-Wan what are you doing on Dedonisis? Then he remembered Obi-Wan didn't know Vader was a clone.

Obi-Wan looked at him curiously and then angrily, Why Anakin Why did you kill all those innocent younglings?

Obi-Wan you don't understa_, Understand what Anakin? That you tried to kill your pregnant wife?

I didn't Obi-Wan, I would never hurt Padme' Vader is m_, I saw it with my own eyes don't try to lie to me I was there.

Vader is my clone Obi-Wan, Anakin blurted out before Obi-Wan could say more.

What? Obi-Wan, Padme', Luke and Leia all asked.

Vader is my clone. Anakin said.

How do we know your not lying? Obi-Wan asked.

Do I look like a man that was burnt alive? Look at my limbs they aren't all prosthetic are they?

Obi-Wan look in my mind am I lying, please look. Anakin pleaded.

I don't need to look in your mind you are Anakin, Vader wouldn't let us look into your mind.

So where have you been the past nineteen years? Obi-Wan questioned.

Palpatine's prisoner, I've been Palpatine's prisoner for the past nineteen years.

Oh Ani, Padme' spoke up.

Angel, my Angel, he said pulling her into hug him.

Padme' held Anakin close comforting him.

Obi-Wan grabbed some soup and handed Anakin it.

After Anakin had finished four bowls of soup rather quickly.

Obi-Wan asked, How long has it been since you last ate?

Not that long only five days, Ani how do you think five days is not that long? Oh well he normally only feeds me about week from the last time I hate and if I try to escape I can go without food for about two to three weeks.

Ani this is your daughter Leia and you son_, Luke Anakin interjected.

How do you know Luke's name? I know Padme' cause I had a vision when I was captured of you Obi-wan and Luke, I didn't see Leia thoughThen Anakin said my Angel, I sure have missed you.

Anakin, Obi-Wan said finally realizing something Anakin had said, How did you know Vader got burnt and lost his limbs?

Because…. Anakin was answering then he fell to his knees.

He closed his eyes trying to shut out the images he was seeing even though he new it never worked, he was on the ground trying to shut out what he was seeing but it was useless.

Vader walked up to a man and stabbed him in the stomach and watched him fall to his knees then he decapitated another man, then he reached out his hand and pulled a woman back right onto his waiting blade it protruding gruesomely from her chest.

Anakin what's wrong? Padme' asked, Anakin barely heard her to focused on what he was seeing.

Then a man said please have m-merc_ Vader stabbed the man without a second thought the lightsaber burning his intestines , then he saw a little boy,

Anakin tried to block the image and said No, please it was like watching the younglings all over again.

The little boy said Mama, Papa No,

Vader half-raised his lightsaber, then he deactivated it and raised his hand choking the boy till he went limp.

No, no, no Anakin said before stumbling outside and falling to the ground.

Anakin what's wrong? Padme' asked as she cradled him in her arms.

Anakin's eyes were horrified and scared. He managed to utter one word before he broke down sobbing, Vader.

Anakin what do you mean by Vader? What does this have to do with Vader? Obi-Wan asked.

Vader's mind it's connected to mine every time he does something horrible I see it, so that answers your question from before, no Palpatine does not tell me I see it, don't worry it only goes one way he cannot see me. Anakin managed to say.

Oh Ani, you saw every horrible thing he did? Padme' asked horrified by the prospect.

Yes Angel, Mustafar, the younglings, the Temple, every massacre.

Anakin clung to Padme' well Luke and Leia stood silently by not saying a thing, just watching.

Then Anakin drifted off into oblivion.


	4. Chapter Four

I hate you!

You were my brother Anakin I loved you!

Padme' woke up to Anakin's screams she ran to his room to find Anakin thrashing in his bed she tried to wake him and when she couldn't she called Obi-Wan, I can't wake him.

Obi-Wan reached to touch his shoulder at the touch Obi-Wan was thrown back and Anakin huddled into the corner shaking in fright.

Anakin it's okay it's Padme' your safe remember you escaped.

Sorry Angel, I'm alright I'll be fine, just forget about it.

No Ani, I want to help you. Fine Angel, Anakin said, most of the time it's Mustafar, Obi-Wan went pale at the thought and other times it's Vader's victims and then the rest of the time it's about Palpatine torturing me.

Daddy, Luke and Leia said simultaneously no one had noticed them enter.

Luke and Leia came in and hugged him.

Anakin just started crying, then he said, I'm so sorry. For what daddy?

For not being there for you and Luke, princess.

It's not your fault Dad, Luke said.

Thanks but shouldn't you kids be in bed?

Listen to your Father he is right you know it's time for you guys to be in bed.

Yes Mom, they both said simultaneously. Obi-Wan left with the twins.

I don't want to be alone Angel. Come with me then Ani and she led him to her room.

Thanks Angel, Anakin said leaning in and kissing her softly and pulling her into his arms as they drifted of to sleep together.

Anakin woke up in the morning with his Angel in his arms, he sighed contently.

He leaned down and kissed her cheek then he moved kissing her neck, Padme' moaned and rolled over and leaned up and kissed him, then they pulled into each other's arms. Then Padme' got up and said you'd better get up to were going to have a busy day today.

Fine he grumbled good naturedly. Before getting up and pulling her into a light kiss.

I love you Angel, I love you too Ani.

Luke gave Anakin a hug when he woke up as did Leia greatly pleasing Anakin.

When Obi-Wan entered for breakfast he finally got to talk to Anakin.

Hey Obi-Wan you got old well I was gone said Anakin in a good natured vibe, you copied my beard.

I didn't really have much choice pretty soon it will be gone. It's good to have you back old friend, same here I missed you older friend, Anakin joked causing them all to laugh, Anakin hissed in a sharp breath as the laughing aggravated his broken ribs and the pretty fresh lightsaber wounds.

Are you okay Ani? Padme' Asked

Yea I'll be fine Angel. I think you need to see a doctor. Obi-Wan stated.

I've been fine for the past nineteen years. That doesn't mean it's okay Dad, Luke said.

Maybe after I talk with the rebel alliance.

Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, General Dodonna, and Admiral Ackbar were meeting Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Padme' Amidala, they had no idea Anakin Skywalker would be there to.

If you guys are wondering why we called this meeting is we needed to talk to you before we all went to the main meeting. Padme' said.

Anakin entered only Obi-Wan and Padme' were not surprised.

Why did you bring Vader here? Mothma asked.

He's not Vader, Vader is a clone of Anakin, Palpatine always had a back-up plan if he couldn't turn Anakin to the dark side, Obi-Wan said.

I've been Palpatine's prisoner since the night of Order 66 nineteen years ago. Anakin said.

We need proof. Admiral Ackbar said.

So you do. I can hardly ask you to look into my mind like I did with Obi-Wan.

You were with us when Vader's last massacre happened. Yes Obi-Wan but we have no one outside us and the twins to confirm that.

I do have one way. Anakin slowly removed his tunic to show them his scars.

Everyone in the room gasped including Obi-Wan and Padme' when they saw the extent of his injuries.

He had burn marks all across his body from Sith Lightening and Electro staffs and extensive slashes from LightWhips and then the worst were long deep gashes all around from Sidious and Vader's Lightsabers, and they were layers upon layers of bruises and scars and his arms were slightly disfigured along with his ribs from improperly healed broken bones. His gashes were obviously infected. And they could tell he had been starved as his ribs protruded massively.

Ani, Padme' said completely horrified and utterly worried, she reached her hand out to touch him as he flinched away when she touched one of his lightsaber gashes.

Bail and Mon were both horrified by the treatment he had received as was Admiral Ackbar and General Dodonna.

It's fine I'm fine, there is nothing to worry about just give it awhile it's not like when I was on the Star Destroyer I went to the medbay. Anakin said it's not like this is any new.

That doesn't mean it's alright, Ani.

I'll deal with it like I always do. Anakin stated simply. You don't have to worry about me.

That's my job Ani I'm your wife I have a right to worry about you. Padme' declared.

You have not changed a bit still stubborn as ever, fine I will go to the medbay after the meeting. Anakin said.

Your saying Padme' is stubborn? Have you forgotten your own legendary stubbornness? Obi-Wan asked.

Of course not, but Padme' still wins in any argument, right Angel?

You are right I do know how to deal with Skywalkers, I have a lot of experience Ani, Padme' said.

Alright I think it's time we go to that meeting, I believe we all have enough proof, Bail said.

Yes let's go Mon said.

They all entered together, the twins were waiting for them.

Why did you bring Vader here? A rebel asked.


	5. Chapter Five

Let us explain, Bail said.

Anakin Skywalker is not Vader, Darth Vader is a clone. Obi-Wan said.

Well where has Skywalker been all these years? And let him answer himself! Declared another Rebel.

Anakin stepped up and said, I have been a prisoner to the Emperor for the past nineteen years.

And were supposed to believe that? The first rebel asked.

Anakin began to answer, yes you are suppo_, Anakin fell to the ground knowing he couldn't block the images, No, not again Anakin said, Padme' and Obi-Wan rushed to side having a feeling they knew what was going on Luke and Leia to but the waited.

Vader walked into a village and started slaughtering the men who were trying to protect the women and children, the children were screaming, when Vader had gotten rid of the men he quickly started on the women with no room for mercy as the children watched.

No, no, not again, please not again, Anakin said. Well Padme' just held him close trying to comfort him.

Vader killed the children and babies to choking some and stabbing and decapitating others.

Then he reached the last child killing it slowly with as much pain as possible.

Anakin it's Vader again isn't it? Obi-Wan asked.

Yes it was a whole village this time men, women children it didn't matter.

I'm so sorry you had to see that Ani, it's alright Angel, I'll be okay.

Obi-Wan helped Anakin up.

What was that? Bail asked.

I have a connection to_

All of the sudden the emperor popped up in holographic form.

Well it looks like I found the Rebel Alliance, everyone in the room gasped when they saw him.

Ah Skywalker, so you escaped, and you really thought I didn't know of your connection to Vader, of course that massacre he just committed was all for you. Palpatine said with an evil laugh.

I'm not your prisoner any more Sidious.

You aren't? that's not right I will always control you he said sadistically shooting lightening from his fingers right into Anakin, you will never defeat me Skywalker, he said as he laid writhing on the ground in pain, everyone to stunned to move at Sidious' surprise entry and you'll be pleased to see what I did to Alderaan, he said in great sarcasm, ah yes viceroy your little peaceful home world along with your wife are all blown to oblivion, with that the hologram disappeared.

Everyone was frozen in place for like a minute before Padme' thought of Anakin.

Ani were did you go? She quickly found him in the corner shaking and frightened.

Ani it's okay, your okay, she pulled him into her embrace he slowly calmed down in her soothing presence.

Hey Angel, I suppose you want me to go to the medbay know am I right? He said quietly suffering in silence as was the usual.

Yes Ani your right, come on lets go.

Sorry Bail, sorry Mon I think we should continue this meeting another time Ani needs to go to the medbay.

It's okay Padme' I think Mon and I understand, Bail said.

Anakin shakily rose to his feet Obi-Wan offered his help.

It's fine Obi-Wan, that wasn't all that bad I've had a lot worse don't worry.

Ani just because you've had worse does not mean it is alright.

The rebels were all curious by what he said that what he'd just received wasn't that bad, so they followed him to the medbay.

When the doctor removed his tunic the ten rebels who had gotten into the medbay were horrified.

Anakin woke up in the morning with Padme' at his side.

She woke and leaned into him, he pulled her close and started kissing her neck and forehead when he was pulled into a deep kiss by Padme' they pulled apart to gain breath before he leaned back in for another kiss, when Obi-Wan walked in when he saw them he was clearly embarrassed.

Anakin Padme' the meeting is about to take place I suggest you get there.

Thanks Obi-Wan, Anakin said in a grumbly tone before he got up and headed to the meeting.

When they arrived the Rebels were much more welcoming.

So I suppose you want to hear of the information I got well I was escaping.

Yes that would be appreciated, Bail Organa said.

Well I got information on the Death Star it is now fully operational and has the ability to destroy a whole planet which is sadly what happened to Alderaan.

We need to destroy this weapon before it can strike again, so the information I got is actually the schematics for the Death Star.

Which should help us find away to destroy it. Anakin said with a weary grin on his face.

How do you get so lucky? Obi-Wan asked.

I thought you didn't believe in luck old man. Anakin replied.

How do you explain you then?

Natural Talent? I think. Old friend.

Hey I'm not that old, your older than me, and I'm not young anymore. Anakin replied smirking.

What did I get myself into, Obi-Wan said shaking his head and rubbing his forehead.

Ah the normal, maybe you shouldn't have taken me as your padawan when I was nine then there would be someone else suffering me, but could you live without your brother? Anakin smirked.

I wonder what I'm going to do with you Padawan.

Hey I am not your Padawan anymore, Anakin declared.

Yes we all know. Obi-Wan said.

The Rebels watched the interplay with interest.

Anakin there is someone who wishes to see you, okay why not Obi-Wan. You can come in now.

Hey Master, Ahsoka said a smile on her face.

Snips, Anakin said, I'm glad your alive.

Well you can hardly get rid of me I did learn from the best…. Skyguy.

I missed you Snips, then he turned around. You got older, well Skyguy can't stay young forever.

I know, Ahsoka ran towards him throwing her arms around him.

Anakin hissed in pain, sorry Master, hey it's ok Ahsoka. You didn't try.

I missed you so much Snips, and I'm sorry for what Vader did to you.

What do you mean? You know I fought Vader?

I mean I see every bad thing Vader does I watched him nearly kill you, I saw him almost kill Ezra Bridger a couple times, I also know a decent number of imperial secrets because of the connection.

Ahsoka, maybe we should try to find this Ezra Bridger I saw great potential in him, he is strong with the Force.

I've missed you master, I know you couldn't survive without some of my recklessness could you?

Maybe it was your wit and sarcasm I was missing, Skyguy.

Maybe so, I know I sure did miss your snippiness. Anakin said happily and then wincing as pain hit his broken ribs.

Are you okay Ani? Padme' said not missing his wince.

It's fine Angel I'm better than I've been in nineteen years. Anakin said putting a smile on his face.

Anakin awoke in the morning and pulled Padme' into a kiss, then he nuzzled her neck, I love you my Angel, I love Ani so much.

Anakin kissed her deeply and fully, then all of the sudden they heard the door open.

Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything, Ahsoka said, embarrassment showing on her face.

It's fine Snips, what do you need?

Well I was just coming to tell you they found a way to destroy the Death Star.

They did? Anakin said surprise evident on his face.

Yea and they thought you should be at the briefing.

Okay Snips were coming, Anakin said as Ahsoka left the room.

Anakin pulled Padme' into a kiss and got up.

Anakin gave Luke a hug when he saw him, hey Luke were going to the briefing you coming?

Yea Dad I am. Anakin swelled with pride when his son called him Dad.

Anakin Smiled happily at Padme' when Leia saw him and gave him a hug, hi Dad, you two are coming to the briefing aren't you? Yes, Leia your mother and I are also going to the briefing.


	6. Chapter Six

"The Death Star's weakness is that they don't believe they need to worry about small x-wing fighters and there is a small 2-meter opening for the exhaust port and one precise blow will set of a the main reactor and cause a series of explosions destroying the whole space station. Leia said.  
"It will be difficult to get past their outer defenses but after that they don't have a very tight defense because they aren't worried about small one-man fighters.  
"That's impossible even for a computer isn't it? Wedge Antilles asked.  
"No, it should not be, especially since we have the best star-pilot in the galaxy here, Luke said very proud of his Father.  
"You are not all that bad of a pilot yourself Luke you obviously inherited my interest in flying and mechanics and your quite good. Anakin said swelling in pride for his son.  
"Yes, General Dodonna agreed, we have two of the best star-pilots in the galaxy it shouldn't be all that hard.

Yes, but Anakin needs more time to heal from his injuries before he can join in a battle. Obi-Wan stated.  
"Yes, that has been noted we will stay low for a little while longer. General Dodonna said.  
So at the moment we have planned some coordinated attacks against Imperial Fuel Stations on Cato Neimodia, Taris, Ossus, and Yavin. Admiral Ackbar added. Okay this briefing is over, Mon Mothma said.

Ahsoka and Anakin were sparing together.  
"Anakin at the moment had the upper hand as normal.  
Anakin maybe you could let me win once in a while, Ahsoka grinned as she voiced her thoughts.  
Maybe so, but then you might get cocky and Snippy.  
I thought I already was Snippy, Skyguy. Ahsoka snipped back. Point taken Snips, but you could still get cocky.  
Hey you're the one who's to cocky.  
What are you two bickering about? Obi-Wan asked as he walked in.  
Ah, Nothing, they answered simultaneously.  
Why do I have a suspicious feeling that, that is a lie?  
I wouldn't have any idea, they both answered looks of pure innocence on their faces.  
I'm never going to win against the both of you am I?  
Never Master, Anakin and Ahsoka answered simultaneously.  
Then Luke entered the room, What's going on in here?  
Nothing at all, the three answered together their supposed innocent faces betraying them.  
You all lie. Anyway I was coming to see if anyone wanted to spar? Luke questioned.  
Yea, sure Luke, Anakin answered. Thanks, Dad.  
Ahsoka I'll spar with you since it seems your Master has abandoned you. Thanks Obi-Wan.

I will train Luke, Obi-Wan said.  
Okay and Snips can train Leia, Anakin said. What about you Skyguy? Don't you need an apprentice? Yep, Snips there is a force sensitive we found from Tatooine, she was a slave her name is Onasi Cherum.  
She is at our cottage getting accustomed to the changes in her life, she is thirteen years old and has no family left.  
Okay Skyguy.

Luke and Anakin were modifying their fighters together catching Anakin up on all of the events in his past nineteen years.  
So your Mother wouldn't let you join the Rebellion till you were sixteen?  
Yep, Dad. Well that was wise of her you and your twin are both extremely reckless.  
Aw come on Dad you can't be serious that you agree with Mom can you?  
I most certainly can young man. She is correct sixteen is young enough, I most certainly wouldn't approve anything younger.  
OK you win Dad.

The next day Anakin was sparing with Luke and Leia, hey two against one is not fair, Anakin declared.  
Hey, it most certainly is when it's against you Dad, Leia replied happily.  
Padme' walked in, so it looks like some people are enjoying their Jedi training.  
We most certainly are Angel, Anakin declared pulling her into a kiss enjoying her sweet scent.  
Dad, Mom you can stop having public displays of affection, Luke and Leia said simultaneously.  
Fine they said pulling apart, so Angel what did you come here to talk about?  
Well Mon Mothma and Bail Organa were wondering how much longer you needed to recover?  
Well I think I should be good in a little under a month my wounds are healing fine and my fighter only needs a couple modifications, Angel.  
Ok I will go update them Ani. How are the pilots I'll be flying with doing in their training? There doing good Ani, maybe you should go watch them sometime.  
Maybe I will Angel, Anakin replied back.  
As Padme' left, Anakin said, now were where we?


	7. Chapter Seven

One Month Later.

Palpatine was relieved they had just found the location of the Rebel base it was in the system Delyare on the planet of Dedonisis. You will pay Anakin Skywalker, Palpatine said under his breath.

Lord Vader I have found the location of the Rebel Base take the Death Star to Dedonisis in the system Delyare and wipe out the Rebel Scum.

Yes, My Lord, it will be done.

The Empire has found our location, Bail said, we need to act now.

Well I'm doing much better and I think the Pilots are ready, Anakin said.

So, now we wait for the empire to come to us, Ahsoka said.

Yes, Snips and we have to stay on alert and be ready to go out at any time.

Okay so let's review the plan, General Dodonna said.

Anakin was dueling Onasi as they waited for the Empire to arrive.

Very good Onasi, though you could loosen up a bit you are tense.

Okay Master it's just I'm training under a hero from the clone wars to become a Jedi, not that I was alive before the Empire, but I have heard a lot about Jedi and the clone wars, and I've been a slave since I was born.

I understand Onasi, I've told you I was a slave till I was nine then a prisoner for nineteen years I understand.

I know you understand Master, it is just all so new.

I felt the same way when I first became a Jedi, Onasi, you must trust the Force, it will lead you.

Yes, Master. Onasi said.

You are very strong my young Padawan yet you still have much to learn.

Hello Obi-Wan, Anakin called when he an Luke entered the training room.

Hello Anakin, Onasi, Obi-Wan said happily.

Luke, Onasi I think it would be good to duel someone closer to you in abilities.

Okay Master Dad, Luke said laughing.

Very funny Luke, just call me Dad, Anakin said.

Obi-Wan why don't we have a little duel of our own?

Why not my Former Padawan.

Leia was enjoying some time with her Father when Han Solo an Imperial defector and Chewbacca a Wookiee and his Co-Pilot.

Hi, Leia I was told to tell you your presence is requested at a meeting with Padme' Amidala, Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.

Thanks Han, guess I have to go Dad.

Padme' and Leia were attending a meeting discussing how they would proceed when the Death Star was destroyed.

After the Death Star is taken care of we need to end the Emperor, Leia said.

We have The Hero with No Fear, His Children, His former Apprentice and His current Apprentice plus a certain Negotiator, Bail said, I do not believe it will be that hard.

Yes but no matter how much I hate it Anakin has to face the Emperor himself it is his destiny as the Chosen One after all, Padme' said.

We need to take control of the Empire somehow, Mon Mothma said.

No we don't we need to get a couple systems to join us completely and then we can slowly take back systems that wish and give them the proper government and help the people in those systems to convince more to join us and we can slowly rebuild the Galactic Republic and with the Death Star destroyed and the Emperor dead more will be willing to join us, Leia said.

That is a sound plan but many systems will suffer as the Empire's bureaucrats attempt to take control well we take our time rebuilding the Republic, Padme' said.

Yes, but we must remember to do everything in the interest of democracy and the people living in each system, Bail reminded them.

Yes, we must always remember our main goal is to help the people, Mon said.

It very much so would be wise to remember that, Leia said.

Padme' was asleep when she heard Rebel Alarms going off, she jumped out of bed and ran to the Command Center.

What is going on? She demanded to know.

The Empire is here, Mon Mothma answered.

Darth Vader asked, How long until we are in shooting range?

Thirty minutes until in range said one officer.


	8. Chapter Eight

The Battle was about to begin.

"All wings report" Anakin said.  
"Red two standing by Red leader" Wedge Antilles said.  
"Red four standing by" John Branon said.  
"Red nine standing by" Nozzo Naytaan said.  
"Red six standing by" Jek Tono Porkins said.  
"Red eleven standing by" Ralo Surrel said.  
"Red eight standing by" Zal Dinnes said. "Red five standing by" Luke said.  
"Red ten standing by" Theron Nett said.  
"Red three standing by" Biggs Darklighter said.  
"Red seven standing by" Elyhek Rue said.  
"Red twelve standing by" Puck Naeco said.  
"Gold Squadron standing by" Jon Vander said.  
"Lock your S-Foils in attack position" Anakin ordered.  
"We're heading through the magnetic field, hold tight and switch on your deflector shields" Anakin said. "look at the size of that thing" Wedge Antilles awe evident in his voice.  
"Form into attack position" Anakin ordered, thinking silently this is where the fun begins.  
"Yes sir, Red leader" Red ten answered.  
"Red five, Red three and Red two go for the exhaust port, Red five leading with Red two and Red three his wingman" Anakin ordered.  
"Trust the Force Luke let it guide you". Anakin said through their Force bond. "Everyone else protect them from the TIE's" Anakin said.  
"I can't shake them of my tail, I need help" Red seven said, panic evident in his voice.  
"Relax, Red seven I'm coming and I'll take care of the TIE's" Anakin said as he steered his fighter towards Red seven and quickly dispatched the two fighters before another call came from Red eight "I've got three on my tail." Anakin quickly steered his fighter towards that direction, "I've been hit" Gold three said as his fighter spun out of control and crashed into another TIE and Red eight. In the trench heading for the exhaust port Wedge spun his fighter around and took out two fighters that were attempting to take out Luke. Luke was forced to spin up out of the trench when three TIE's appeared in front of them and he and Biggs quickly took them out and flew back to where they could enter the trench well avoiding laser fire from the canons on the Death Star then they quickly re-entered the their run with Wedge coming close behind after destroying a couple TIE's.  
Anakin spun around destroying two TIE's that were about to take out Gold five.  
"I've been hit" Red twelve said as his ship spiraled out of control taking three TIE's with him.

At the Rebel base in the Command Center Padme' Skywalker, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Leia Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Admiral Ackbar, General Dodonna and other rebel leaders were listening and watching the battle Onasi Cherum was there also watching silently.  
"We've lost all of Gold Squadron and most of Red Squadron, this battle needs to end soon" Admiral Ackbar said worry showing on his face.  
"Dad will protect Luke and Luke can make the shot" Leia said trusting her Father and Luke.  
"Master is very strong and so is Luke they won't mess up" Onasi said talking for the first time since she joined the meeting.  
"Onasi and Leia are right Skyguy is very strong and so is Luke" Ahsoka added. "Let's hope your right" General Dodonna said.  
"We're right Anakin and Luke are very strong and know what they are doing" Padme' said.

"Hold on for three more minutes Dad I'm almost to the exhaust port" Luke said.  
"Anakin took out three more fighters well protecting Red four.  
"Trust the Force Luke, you need to if you're going to destroy this Space Station" Anakin said through their Force bond "the Force will guide you my son".

Darth Vader was watching the battle and he sensed that Anakin Skywalker was the one taking out all of the TIE's.  
Vader strode angrily towards his TIE he was angry because Skywalker had just destroyed his three best squadrons.  
Vader flew out taking out Red six and Red nine easily.  
Anakin took out another TIE when he sensed Vader's presence in the Advanced TIE. Anakin took out five more TIE's as he went to engage Vader.  
p"Everyone watch out Vader is has joined the battle, avoid the Advanced TIE at all cost's I will distract him away from Luke" Anakin said through his headpiece as he flew towards him firing as he dodged his shots quite effectively.

"Vader being in the space battle seriously complicates things there is only one pilot better than him" General Dodonna said.  
"Well I guess were lucky because that man is going to face him" Ahsoka said. "Let's just hope he doesn't get himself killed with his recklessness" Obi-Wan said sarcastically.  
"That is not a nice thing to say with his wife and child in the room" Padme' said a little bit angrily.  
"Obi-Wan has a point about his recklessness but it has never killed him yet" Ahsoka said.  
Then the rebels fell silent to watch the battle unfold.

Anakin and Vader engaged neither getting the upper hand, slowly taking out each other's shields./span/p  
Luke said "firing in twenty seconds" before completely focusing on getting the shot.  
"We've got a couple on our tail we can't hold them much longer Red five" Wedge Antilles said.  
"Everyone out of range now" Anakin said as he heard Luke say "Just a couple more seconds" as he felt the Force surround him and he took the shot.  
"It's a hit" Wedge Antilles said as they all flew out of range as the Death Star exploded into a huge ball of fire.


	9. Chapter Nine

Luke, Biggs and Wedge the remainders of Red squadron flew into the hangar bay  
The Rebels eagerly grabbed them and hoisted them on their shoulders parading them around praising Luke for destroying the Death Star.

At the Rebel Command Center Padme' was trying to comm Anakin.  
"Anakin come in" Padme' said slightly worried.  
"Just try him again maybe he's in the hangar bay" Obi-Wan said.  
"You are right Obi-Wan" Padme' answered him.  
"Anakin come in, where are you? Anakin? Answer me." Padme' was only greeted with silence making her agitated and worried.  
Obi-Wan sensing that she was worried said "we should go check the hangar bay he's probably celebrating with other rebels.

Padme' entered the hangar bay going towards Luke with Obi-Wan, Leia, Ahsoka, Onasi Bail, Mon, Dodonna, and Ackbar following her closely.  
Padme' walked up to Luke and asked, "Luke do you know where your Father is?"  
"No Mom I figured he went straight to see you I have not heard from him since he said to get out of range of the Death Star" Luke answered honestly starting to get a little worried about his Father. "This is starting to get me worried. I wonder where Anakin went this time?" Obi-Wan said worriedly and showing it on his face.  
"I'm worried we need to find Ani, I need him here" Padme' said looking very worried.  
"Why do you need Anakin here so bad Padme'?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"I um, I'm pregnant" Padme' said.  
Everyone gasped causing the Rebels around them to look in their direction in interest with curious glances before they resumed talking among themselves.  
"Your what?" Obi-Wan asked quietly astonishment evident in his voice.  
"I'm pregnant like I just said" Padme' said quietly.  
"Well we certainly need to find Skyguy then" Ahsoka added thoughtfully.  
"My thoughts exactly I don't want to raise another child without him" Padme said.  
"What happened to Anakin though? It's not like he would just up and disappear" Obi-Wan said.  
"That is what we need to figure out" Luke said.  
"Maybe Master's ship didn't get all the way out of range and it damaged his ship and communications" Onasi said having thought about it very carefully before she said anything.  
"That is a wise assumption Padawan Cherum" Obi-Wan said.  
"We should search for Skyguy" Ahsoka said.  
"We could send out a squadron of X-wings to search for him" General Dodonna suggested. "No, we should take the Millenium Falcon Han Solo's ship to search then we have a place to put Ani when we find him" Padme' said wisely as always.  
"You of course are correct that would be wise" General Dodonna said knowing when Padme' Skywalker was correct.

Leia, Han, Chewie, Obi-Wan, Luke, Padme' and Ahsoka were onboard the Millenium Falcon searching for Anakin Skywalker.  
"We need to find him I sense his Force presence failing slowly yet surely" Obi-Wan said.  
"That is not good is it?" Padme' asked worry showing very clearly at the thought of Anakin dying.  
"No, it is very, very bad, we need to find him as quickly as possible if he is to survive.

Emperor Palpatine was very angry with Vader he had allowed the Death Star to be destroyed as well as allowing Anakin Skywalker to escape from his grasp yet again.  
"My Lord" Captain Euroko said "the rebel who destroyed the Death Star is named Luke Skywalker." Palpatine gaped in astonishment, so Anakin Skywalker child had survived his mother's death unless the dreadful Padme' Amidala was still alive and that was a very dangerous thing if it was true. Palpatine in his anger killed the captain and then immediately summoned Lord Vader.  
"Yes, My Master?" Vader questioned.  
"Find Luke Skywalker immediately and do not fail me again" Palpatine said sending Sith lightening at Vader and finding great pleasure in it. "I will not fail you my master, I will bring you Luke Skywalker" Vader answered full of hate and anger and filled full of the Darkside. "See that you don't fail me, I will not be merciful again" Palpatine said coldly.

The Millenium Falcon was flying through the debris from the Death Star and X-wings searching for Anakin's ship.  
"I don't know where he is" Obi-Wan said.  
"We need to find him his ship could be damaged" Ahsoka added worriedly.  
"Ahsoka, Obi-Wan isn't that Anakin's ship?" Leia asked when she saw her father's x-wing.  
"Your right Leia" Luke said happily.  
"Well we'd better get over there" Obi-Wan said seriously "I can feel pain radiating from his Force presence."  
The Millenium Falcon flew towards the damaged x-wing, the cockpit was broken preventing Anakin from getting enough oxygen, his comm was down and he was unconscious.  
Luke ran to the ramp as Han directed the ship right up next to the x-wing, and Luke grabbed his father and pulled him out of the damaged x-wing on to the Millenium Falcon's ramp and with the help of Chewy, Obi-Wan and Leia they got him into the main area where Padme' was waiting as Han headed straight down to the rebel base.  
"Hurry get him an Oxygen mask" Padme' ordered quickly.  
Onasi ran and got the oxygen mask so they placed the oxygen mask over his head and laid him onto a cot.  
"Thank you, Onasi" Padme' said the worry evident in her tone.  
"He'll be fine Padme' we just need to get him back to base" Obi-Wan said to a worried Padme'.  
"Yes, he'd better be all right especially for the baby" Padme' answered.  
"Does he know about the baby?" Onasi asked, curiosity getting the best of her  
"No, I just learned about the baby and I didn't need him worrying about a baby when he's trying to destroy a Death Star" Padme' answered honestly.  
"That was probably wise" Obi-Wan said thoughtfully realizing Anakin might have jeopardized the mission if he knew.  
When they got to base they immediately took him to the med bay well Leia went to tell the Rebel Leaders that they found Anakin.  
"Is he alright?" Mon asked when she got to the med bay.  
"He seems to be alright just deprived of oxygen, he should be waking soon" the doctor answered.  
Anakin woke up wondering where he was then he remembered the battle.  
"Where am I?" "You're in the med bay Ani" Padme' answered his question.  
"Why am I in the med bay?" "because the Death Star blast destroyed you're ship and you ran out of oxygen." Padme' Answered.  
The doctor walked in "you are cleared to leave now if you would like."  
"Thanks, Padme' can we please leave?" Anakin asked never liking med bays.  
"Let's go Ani" Padme' answered.

Back at the cottage Anakin sensed that Padme' wanted to tell him something.  
"What do you want to tall me Angel?" Anakin queried.  
"Ani, I'm pregnant" Padme' answered.  
"Your pregnant Padme'?" Anakin asked questioning.  
"Yes, I am" Padme' answered.  
"That's amazing Padme' we get another chance to be parents together" Anakin said the happiness evident in his voice.  
Anakin pulled her into a sweet kiss and held her in his arms as they fell asleep.


	10. Chapter Ten

"Artoo pull up an image of the Imperial Palace" Anakin told the little droid.  
"Already done" Artoo said in Binary that only Anakin understood.  
"Okay so where are the layouts of the Palace, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked.  
"Well Snips, Palpatine loved to gloat and I was kept at the Imperial Palace a lot of the time so I know the layout of the Palace well, so with my knowledge we should be able to come up with a sufficient plan to assassinate the Emperor" Anakin answered also speaking to all the Rebel Leaders that were at the meeting in the Command Center.  
"Okay so what is the plan, Skyguy? Ahsoka questioned.  
"Patience Snips, I'm getting there" Anakin said.  
"Since when are you ever patient?" Obi-Wan added dryly.  
"Maybe since I've been in prison for nineteen years,Master" Anakin retorted.  
"Skyguy has a point Obi-Wan" Ahsoka said adding her voice.  
"Thanks Snips."  
"No problem Skyguy." Ahsoka replied.  
"If you guys are done arguing could we get back to the plan?" Mon Mothma asked.  
"Now Mon why would they stop any time soon, this is a regular occurrence after all" Padme' said.  
"you've got a point there Padme`" Bail Organa added.  
""Everybody quite arguing, we have an Emperor to kill!" Onasi said in her most authoritative tone, well General Dodonna, Admiral Ackbar and the other Rebels watched the proceedings with interest.  
"Obviously my young Padawan, we do have an Emperor to kill so I guess we should get back to it, shouldn't we?" Anakin asked.  
"Ok Skyguy."  
"Obviously Anakin, that would be wise" Obi-Wan added. "So, what is the plan very Patient Master?" Onasi asked sarcasticastically. "Well the plan involves lots of reckless stunts, which Obi-Wan will obviously adore" Anakin said smiling.  
"I'm overjoyed Anakin" Obi-Wan replied sarcasm lacing his tone.  
Mon, Bail, Ackbar, and Dodonna watched very much enjoying their arguing when the twins joined in.  
Well Padme' was clearly very annoyed with the proceedings.  
"I never thought you'd be overjoyed Uncle Obi-Wan" Leia snipped.  
"It's Uncle Obi-Wan of course he's overjoyed" Luke interjected.  
"Why is everyone teaming up against me?" Obi-Wan asked, "is it really fair for you all to be on Anakin's side?"  
"Maybe you all could quite arguing and get back to the plan?" Padme' said, clearly exasperated by their arguing.  
"Padme' is right we have planning to do, so what is the plan?" Bail asked.  
"Well Palpatine has a secret entrance into the Imperial Palace, I know because of Vader and My connection, Palpatine thought I only saw horrible things he did, but I also learned some very interesting things" Anakin said.  
"Well that is helpful" Obi-Wan said. "It is, so if we go in by the secret entrance we've already avoided like thirty red-robed guards and around fifty stormtroopers, then we go through this hall here, that has about ten red-robed guards which with all of us shouldn't be very hard to deal with, then we sneak through the hangar bay here which has over a squadron of stormtroopers, but there are plenty of ways to get past them, then we go through these halls which are patrolled by an unknown number of red-robed guards at certain intervals, I know the intervals though so I can easily get us past them without alerting everyone, then were about ten feet from entering the throne room and the whole area has motion sensors so we have to avoid those which only jedi can do, then were in the throne room with thirty red-robed guards and Darth Sidious himself, we can take out the red-robed guards and then we finish of Sidious or Palpatine, whatever you want to call him" Anakin said finishing his explanation of the plan.  
"But if anything goes wrong the Rebel Alliance needs to have a location to relocate" Anakin added.  
"That would be wise, in the Alderaan system there is the planet Aleyaan it is much like Alderaan, anyway with the planet of Alderaan gone, The Emperor largely ignores the system" Bail said sadly still missing his wife and home planet very much.  
"That is very smart Bail, that would be a good place to go" Padme' answered.  
"So how soon till this plan is used?" Anakin queried.  
"Well probably about a week, we need to have a briefing, be prepared to evacuate this base on a moments notice and some extra practice in lightsaber combat would be good as well as you teaching us some of Palpatine's methods" Obi-Wan answered.  
"That seems to be the plan, Palpatine probably won't strike Dedonisis anytime soon he will wait for the perfect opportunity to strike when we are at a weak point, that is his way" Anakin said agreeing with Obi-Wan's assessment.  
"So, we have a week to prepare completely to kill the Emperor, that should go fine" Ahsoka said a little less than confident.  
"Have some confidence in the situation, we've done some crazy stuff you know Snips" Anakin said.  
"I have confidence Skyguy but this is by far the craziest stunt we've done" Ahsoka answered.  
"We need to do it I don't want Padme' and my child to grow up in a galaxy like the one Luke and Leia grew up in" Anakin said.  
"Ani is right this would not be a galaxy this child deserves to grow up in" Padme' said holding her hand over her stomach protectively Anakin seeing this reached over and hugged her protectively. "So, I suppose we'd better get training, right Master?" Onasi asked.  
"Yes, Onasi we need to get to training if we are to go against the Dark Lord of the Sith" Anakin replied.  
"Oh, and Padme' do we have any allies in the Imperial Senate?" Anakin questioned.  
"Riyo Chuchi the senator from Pantora keeps us updated with everything going on in the Empire do you remember her?" Padme' asked.  
"Yes, I do remember her she was Snips friend" Anakin answered.  
"Yes, she was my friend, though I haven't seen her in years it would be great to see her again Skyguy" Ahsoka said to Anakin.  
"Well she would be a good ally in rebuilding the Republic and I'm sure Pantora would be one of the first to join this New Republic we're trying to build" Padme' said.  
"That is probably true, Onasi we need to get training" Anakin said.  
"We'll see you at the main briefing" Bail said.

Onasi was sparing with Ahsoka who was helping her to get through the more complicated parts of Ataru Form IV, the form that Onasi had chosen to be her main form.  
"Onasi you have to be able to do acrobatics and it is also one of the more aggressive forms, Togruta are very athletic so that is why I picked Ataru" Ahsoka said "but anyone with the Force can do Ataru."  
"Hey Snips, Onasi" Anakin said as he walked in.  
"Hey Skyguy, I see you brought Leia" Ahsoka said. "Yes, I thought it might be good for Onasi and Leia to train together their closer in abilities, anyway I wanted to duel my former Padawan" Anakin said.  
"What form do you want to use today Leia?" Onasi asked.  
"Well how about Soresu?" Leia said.  
"I like Soresu, let's do it" Onasi answered.  
"Well Snips, I guess we can do some sparing now. "Obi-Wan and Luke walked in, "Hello everyone I figured Luke and I could also use some sparing practice" Obi-Wan said.  
"Naturally, otherwise you might get rusty, Old Man" Anakin answered. "Must you always make everything an argument?" Obi-Wan asked.  
"Why of course my Master" Anakin answered.

One Week Later  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Onasi, Luke and Leia where on the Millenium Falcon with Han Solo and Chewbacca as the pilots.  
"So, is everyone ready to fight a Sith Lord?" Anakin asked. "Well we don't really have an option do we Skyguy?" Ahsoka said.  
"No, I guess not" Anakin said as the Millenium Falcon jumped into hyperspace towards the Imperial Center formerly Coruscant.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Anakin and Ahsoka were instructing Leia and Onasi well they waited to arrive at the Imperial Center.

"Raise your lightsaber a bit Onasi your letting it droop too much and then you'll have a harder time defending yourself" Anakin instructed.

"Luke you are moving a little sluggishly in your blows if you do that against someone trying to kill you, you will be in trouble" Ahsoka said.

"Okay Ahsoka" Luke replied. As the Millenium Falcon came out of hyperspace over the Imperial Center (Coruscant), Han entered saying "the Millenium Falcon just exited hyperspace."

"So, everyone knows the plan, right?" Anakin asked.

"You made sure we did Skyguy" Ahsoka answered dryly.

"Well it is important to know the plan correct?" Anakin answered playfully.

"Fine You won this time Skyguy, but you won't win again" Ahsoka retorted.

"Well I won this time and that's all that matters, Snips" Anakin answered back.

"Will you guys stop it we do have an emperor to kill" Onasi said hotly.

"You are right my young Padawan" Anakin said.

"Quiet Han, we're almost out of this passage, the red guards will hear you" Anakin snapped.

"Sorry guys" Han answered.

"Thanks, just keep it quiet from now on" Anakin replied to Han.

They walked quickly and quietly with Chewy at the rear, Anakin opened the secret door into the hallway and coming through the hall with the help of the others they quickly started to dispatch the red guards Anakin swung his lightsaber which a red guard effectively blocked with his electrostaff then using his lightsaber he gave a flurry of strikes before landing the final blow and facing another opponent taking him and one other out effectively well Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Onasi, Luke, Leia, Han and Chewy took out the others, then they moved on arriving at the hangar, Anakin used the Force to make a container on the other side of the hangar fall distracting the stormtroopers for long enough to allow Anakin and the others to quickly and quietly go across the hangar bay Anakin taking out a few stormtroopers that were in the way. After crossing the hangar, they entered the halls attempting to avoid red guards but then Han tripped and fell alerting a couple of the red guards to their position which Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka took out with long practiced ease.

When they arrived at the motion sensors Anakin slowly started to maneuver through them without activating any. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Leia, Luke and Onasi followed quickly.

"Han you and Chewy stay behind and watch out for any red guards" Anakin ordered.

"You got it Anakin" Han answered.

Sidious had received word from a red guard of a breach in the Imperial Palace and Sidious knew who it was Anakin Skywalker.

Sidious was actually afraid the one person he knew could defeat him was here, with Kenobi of course and his former apprentice Sidious sensed the presence of Ahsoka Tano and Obi-Wan Kenobi, they're presences muted in the wake of one much more powerful The Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker yet Sidious also sensed to other presences almost as powerful as Anakin Skywalker though Sidious was slightly reassured with having Vader at his side, Sidious then sat down on his throne and said "Lord Vader activate the Force field" a Force field that would surround him and keep him safer then he would be without it. Vader never questioning his master activated the Force field.

"We need to proceed with caution, Vader is here" Anakin said as he worked on the code to get the door into the throne room open, "Got it, Everyone ready?" Anakin questioned.

"As ready as will ever be" Obi-Wan said as they ignited their sabers.

"Alright then, I'll deal with Vader you guys handle the red guards" Anakin ordered.

"Excuse me Anakin but I outrank you" Obi-Wan said.

"Well I'm in charge because I know this palace" Anakin retorted "and we have an Emperor to kill he said opening the door into the throne room.

"Well Hello There" Obi-Wan said when he saw Sidious and Vader.

"Kenobi, Skywalker I see you brought some extra pets along" Vader said with hate and anger evident in his tone as he came towards Anakin and swung his red lightsaber.

"I see your as cheery as ever" Anakin replied to Vader as he blocked a stroke from Vader's lightsaber.

Obi-Wan sliced through another red guard and turned to help Onasi who was surrounded by four red guards.

"Who are these pets you brought along? Ahsoka Tano your padawan who abandoned you to rot in a cell for nineteen years?" Sidious questioned Anakin.

"Thanks to you she didn't know I was in a cell" Anakin replied careful to not let his anger take over, "And they are not my pets Sidious."

Ahsoka took out a red guard with Leia watching her back.

Sidious watched worriedly, Vader was yet to defeat Skywalker and there were only ten red guards left with the numbers continuing to dwindle under the expert hands of Kenobi and Tano with the assistance of the three that seemed to be Kenobi, Tano's and Skywalker's padawan learners, that were very skilled.

Anakin met Vader's blade before they pulled apart and moved in a series of flashes before Anakin managed to damage his respirator which caused Vader to fall allowing Anakin to end him quickly before turning and taking on the last red guard.

Sidious was worried his red guards were gone as was Vader he was completely unprotected other than the force field surrounding him.

"well look what we have here" Obi-Wan said sarcastically pointing towards the force field around Sidious "So I assume you believe this will protect you?"

Sidious ignored the question turned towards Leia and said "you have anger in you use it, it will make you powerful, anger is your strength use it.

"You really think I'm going to believe that crap?" Leia asked the contempt very evident.

Anakin had found the little thing that opened and closed the force field and was working on getting it open when he found the proper two wires and he broke them and stuck the two separate wires together causing the force field to slowly deactivate.

Sidious understood that he was going to have to duel so he took his two blood red lightsabers and ignited them.

Obi-Wan realizing this was Anakin's fight said "stay back guys this is his destiny to destroy the Sith"

Then Obi-Wan said "Anakin catch" as he threw him his lightsaber.

Anakin grabbed it and blocked a swing from Sidious before he went on the offensive using his main Form, Form five the variant of Djem So using Ataru or Form four to aid him.

Sidious quickly realized he was being overpowered and wouldn't last much longer against the younger and more powerful opponent.

Anakin swung down hard forcing Sidious back then locking his lightsabers against Sidious' he used Obi-Wan's lightsaber to take of one of his arms saying "that's for making my family believe I was evil for nineteen years and that is for the Jedi Order" he declared taking of his other arm "And this is for the galaxy" Anakin said as he decapitated him.

"Now let's get out of here" Anakin said tossing Obi-Wan his lightsaber.

Back on the Millenium Falcon.

Anakin commed Padme' saying "Sidious is dead and we're coming back to base"

"Alright, I love you Ani" Padme' said.

The Millenium Falcon entered hyperspace heading for Dedonisis.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Padme' ran up and hugged Anakin when they arrived back at base "I'm so glad you're okay" she said.  
"Was there ever any doubt?" Anakin said jokingly.  
"Of course, not" Padme' said sarcastically playing along.  
"I'm glad the Emperor and Vader are dead" Onasi said "they brought way too much suffering to everyone in the galaxy."  
"They most certainly did my young Padawan" Anakin replied. "Is that you General Skywalker?" Rex asked as he walked up.  
"Rex! You survived" Anakin said happily.  
"You didn't really think I would die that easily did you?" Rex questioned sarcastically.  
"I suppose not" Anakin said then turning on the others "Why didn't you tell me Rex survived?" he questioned.  
"He was on a mission when you escaped, and we thought when he came back it would be a nice surprise" Padme' answered.  
"Well" Anakin reluctantly answered "it was a nice surprise." "I'm glad you liked it Ani" Padme' said enjoying being in the presence of her close friends and family.

"How are we supposed to destroy the Empire?" Bail asked.  
"Well we do have Darth Vader's suit" Anakin answered.  
"And what would that do?" Mon asked.  
"Darth Vader is my clone if I wear the suit I can easily impersonate him and say that he tried to defend the Emperor but had been injured and was know the rightful leader of the Empire" Anakin said seriously, but then added sarcastically "We could always ignore that fact and try some other way to destroy the Empire" Anakin said laughing.  
"Not funny and that is a good plan" Padme' said back grinning from his sarcasm.  
"Yes, Milady that is duly noted and I will refrain from sarcasm again" Anakin retorted his voice full of sarcasm.  
"I'm sure you will kind sir" Padme' replied with equal sarcasm.  
Anakin shut up realizing he had been defeated and could think of nothing to say.  
"Someone can actually defeat the great master of sarcasm known as Anakin Skywalker" Onasi said laughing.  
"Don't even try my young padawan" Anakin said danger lurking in his voice.  
"Do not threaten you're padawan Ani, it isn't nice" Padme' ordered.  
"Fine, but only for you Angel" Anakin said with a smile on his face.  
"Always the charmer aren't you?" Padme' questioned.  
"Well of course my Angel, everything for you" Anakin answered a charming smile on his face.  
"Well I for one think that this plan you made should work it would be way easier to dismantle the Empire from the inside rather then the outside" Bail said trying to get back to the plan.  
"Yes, it shouldn't be that hard and then when the Republic is reborn Darth Vader will disappear forever and we won't have to live in fear anymore" Anakin said mainly addressing Padme' "and we ca also begin the Jedi Order anew and find any surviving Jedi including the missing young Ezra Bridger."  
"yes, Ezra is powerful and should be found with his abilities combined with who we have here the Jedi Order will be saved" Ahsoka said.  
"Obi-Wan did Master Yoda survive The Purge?" Anakin asked.  
"Yes, he did he is hidden and should remain so until the Republic is reborn" Obi-Wan answered.  
"That would be wise there are any number of situations that could arise that would make it a bad idea for us to know his location" Anakin said seeing the wisdom in what Obi-Wan was saying.  
"Well for once my former padawan is actually thinking" Obi-Wan said sarcasm loaded in his tone.  
"Hey, I'm not an idiot as you are calling me" Anakin said pretending to be offended.  
"Yes, you are an idiot Anakin" Obi-Wan replied.  
"Hey, I'm offended" Anakin replied trying to act hurt and failing miserably. "You need to work on your offended face" Obi-Wan Said.  
"Yea, I do its kind of bad isn't it?" Anakin said.  
"It's very bad which means your actually right about something" Obi-Wan said laughing.  
"You should be nicer to my Dad Uncle Obi-Wan" Luke said.  
"And where is the fun in that?" Ahsoka asked joining in.  
"Ahsoka's right, where is the fun in that?" Obi-Wan said.  
"Ehhem, isn't this meeting about figuring out how to take down the Empire? Not arguing?" Bail said more than slightly frustrated yet amused by their arguments.  
"Bail is correct we must focus on the Empire" Leia said being very much the politician like her mother. "Yes, we should get back to the meeting" Anakin said.

"What if the Empire finds out that you're not Vader, what might happen Ani?" Padme' questioned. "I'll be fine Angel they'll never learn that I'm not Vader and then we can raise this little baby together as a family without the Empire looming over us, don't worry about me Angel this will work out" Anakin said.  
"It, better Ani, I can't live without you again" Padme' said.  
"You won't have to live without me Padme' I'll be fine" Anakin said pulling her into his arms and giving her a kiss as they drifted of to sleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Anakin took of to Coruscant in an Imperial Senate ready to appear before the senate.  
"Be careful Ani" that's what Padme' had said when they parted ways, Leia had come along to be his personal assistant in dismantling the Empire.

The Next Day: Imperial Senate Chambers  
"I was lucky to survive, I was injured attempting to protect the defenseless Emperor, which now leaves me as the sole inheritor to the Empire and your new Emperor" Anakin said addressing the Imperial Senate.  
"What do you plan to do as the new Emperor?" a senator asked.  
"I will be taking down the governors and giving full power back to the Senate, to reform the Galactic Republic and to prevent one from ever fully taking over again instead of having a singular Chancellor you will have a council of Chancellors to prevent another Empire from forming" Anakin replied.  
"That is, it for this Senate meeting" Anakin ordered lowering his pod back down out of the Senate Chambers as the Senate Chambers were in an uproar over what Anakin had said.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

One Week Later: Naboo  
Anakin landed his shuttle at the Palace in the Capitol City Theed and with Leia he approached the Reginal Governor's office.  
"What is this Reginal Governor's name?" Leia asked.  
"Hiram Jandi, he's very much so an Imperial lackey and has great loyalty to the Emperor" Anakin answered.  
"So, he's a staunch Empire supporter?" Onasi questioned she had come along as a sister to Leia. "Extremely so, he has only love for the Empire and a great hate of democracy and humanitarian movements" Anakin replied "Palpatine wanted a staunch supporter ruling his home world."  
"We're here" Anakin said addressing Leia hating the sound of his voice through the masks vocabulator.  
"Hello Governor Jandi" Anakin said as he saw the governor sitting at his desk.  
"My Emperor, what is it that you require?" Jandi said bowing down on one knee.  
"I'm here to remove you from your office and arrest you for illegal actions against the people and in making yourself rich illegally" Anakin said as he ordered the stormtroopers forward with a flick of his wrist.  
"What? Why are you doing this? I've always been loyal to the Empire" Hiram Jandi said confusion marring his voice.  
"The Empire is being dismantled and returned to Republic form and you are quite against that, plus your illegal actions Emperor Vader mentioned earlier" Leia answered quickly beating her father.  
"My Assistant Jaina Cardas is quite right, stormtroopers" Anakin said authoritatively.  
"But….." Jandi started.  
"No, buts I am your Emperor and you will not question me" Anakin said showing his authority.  
After he was arrested Leia asked "Can we go back to Coruscant? There is an important matter in the Senate coming up about how many to have in the council of chancellor's." "Well first we have two places to go the home of the Naberries and then Tatooine briefly to take down a certain Hutt Lord that controls basically the whole economy there."

The Naberrie House: Theed Capital City of Naboo  
Ruwee Naberrie opened the door and came face to face with the infamous Darth Vader "what are you d-doing here?" he stuttered the question out.  
"We're here to take you to the planet of Dedonisis in the system Delyare to see someone you'd very much like to see" Leia said not allowing her father to answer.  
Ruwee stared at the girl that looked so much like his precious Padme' "who are you?" Ruwee asked.  
"I'm Leia Skywalker" she said knowing that there was no one present who couldn't know that.  
"We must go as Emperor I have duties" Anakin commanded.  
"Who are these people?" Jobal asked when she entered the hall with Sola, Darred, Pooja and Ryoo and a couple others following.  
"Leia Skywalker and Darth Vader and I don't know who this is" Ruwee answered pointing to Onasi.  
"Not Darth Vader, my name is Anakin Skywalker, and I am impersonating Darth Vader as Emperor to take down the Empire from the inside and this is Onasi Cherum" Anakin said pointing to Onasi.  
"How can you impersonate Vader wouldn't someone recognize that you aren't him?" Darred, Sola's husband asked.  
"Because Palpatine or should I say the Sith Lord Darth Sidious wanted to turn me to the Dark Side, but being the careful planner he is, in case I didn't fall he had a clone created of me" Anakin said.  
"Then where have you been for the past nineteen years?" Sola asked.  
"I was Palpatine's prisoner, just a couple months ago I managed to escape" Anakin replied to the question.  
"Why are you taking us to Dedonisis?" Ruwee asked. "Wait, why are you taking us anywhere?" Jobal asked. "We are taking you to see someone you believe to be dead my wife and the mother to Leia here and Luke who is on a shuttle waiting to take you to Padme' your daughter" Anakin replied. "Padme' is alive? Your wife? Leia's mother?" Darred burst out.  
"Yes, Padme' is alive, she is my wife and Leia's mother and also the mother of Luke, Leia's twin brother as I just said" Anakin replied patiently.  
"Okay, this a little bit of an information overload" Ruwee said his mind boggled with all the new information.  
"In public until the time is right, I will be addressed as Emperor Vader, Leia will be addressed as Jaina Cardas, Onasi will be addressed as Allie Cardas and Luke will be addressed as Davin Tane Leia and Luke are not known to have any personal connection Onasi is posing as Leia's younger sister. Leia is known as my personal assistant and Luke is just one of my many other assistants, he will take you to Dedonisis but he'll be stopping at Daedai it's one of the planets in that system and he's getting some supplies from there" Anakin said.  
"Why don't you just get supplies from Dedonisis?" Pooja asked.  
"Well because Dedonisis is a barely inhabited planet and Daedai is very close so it's just easier to get supplies from there instead of Dedonisis anyway people would become suspicious with the amount of food we would buy" Anakin explained.  
"And who are these people?" Leia questioned.  
"My husband Damien Rajen and these are my children Matre is nine he's the oldest boy Miley is five and Marie is three and Quinton is just a baby" Ryoo said.  
"I'm Pedro Ryako, Pooja is my wife, and this is five-year old Kaden and this little boy here is Kyle" Pedro said pointing at the baby in Pooja's arms. "Come on we need to go meet Luke" Anakin said "thank you for the introductions"  
"We'll need to pack some" Jobal interrupted.  
"Of course, Leia, Onasi and I can watch the children" Anakin said slowly removing the mask so not to scare them.

When they arrived at the shuttle there were people nearby, so Anakin began to introduce them so that nobody became suspicious.  
"Tane this is Ruwee and Jobal, their daughter Sola her husband Darred and their daughters Ryoo with her husband Damien and their children Matre, Miley, Marie and Quinton, and this is Pooja with her husband Pedro and their children Kaden and Kyle" Anakin said speaking to Luke.  
"Everyone this is Davin Tane" Onasi said.  
"They need to go to Ryloth, so I arranged to have you escort them Tane" Anakin said through his mask Luke knowing Ryloth actually was Dedonisis.  
"Yes, My Lord" Luke replied.  
"Tane, I expect them delivered safely to Ryloth" Anakin said.

Jabba The Hutt's Palace: Tatooine  
"I said I would never come back to this place again" Anakin said.  
"Well, I guess you were wrong" Onasi said.  
"Of course, I was wrong Allie I'm always wrong when I don't want to be, it's an annoying habit" Anakin replied.  
"Well My Lord you won't have to ever come back again after this" Leia said.  
"You'd better be right Jaina, now let's go get rid of the Hutt Lord" Anakin replied.  
"You Cannot enter" Bib Fortuna said in huttese.  
"We will enter" Anakin said using the Jedi Mind Trick speaking in huttese to Fortuna.  
"You will enter" Fortuna repeated back in huttese.  
"Why do you let Imperial Scum enter?" Jabba roared in huttese to Fortuna.  
"They mind tricked me I had no choice" Fortuna replied.  
"You always have a choice" Jabba roared.  
"I did not come to here arguments between yourselves scum, I came for one reason Jabba to wipe out you and your slaver scum" Anakin interjected.  
"Y-you speak huttese?" Jabba questioned frightened by the infamous Darth Vader.  
"Yes, I speak huttese slaver scum" Anakin said the anger showing as he force pushed Jabba into the bulkhead.  
"You have no right to do this Vader" Jabba said angrily.  
"I have every right I am the Emperor of the Galactic Empire didn't you hear?" Anakin said as he threw Jabba again killing him.  
"Release the slaves, split up Jabba's credits between them and give them the option to go off world" Anakin ordered his stormtroopers before stalking away.

Five Months Later: Imperial Senate Chambers, Coruscant  
"The council of chancellors has officially been filled I will read the names and step down from my role as Emperor and the Republic can officially start again" Anakin said.  
The Senate Chamber was quiet waiting to hear the list of names.  
"The names are Bail Organa from the Alderaan system, Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Mon Mothma of Chandrila, Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia and Aretha Rishes of Shili, replacing them in those positions as senators will be Eva Esseton from Delaya the next biggest planet in the Alderaan system after the destruction of Alderaan, Chi Eekway Papanoida of Pantora, Mark Andrija of Chandrila, Middalan Utran of Corellia and Zotam Tiril of Shili" Anakin said as he lowered his pod and exited the senate chambers wondering how Obi-Wan and Luke were doing in the Jedi searches.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Rebel Base: Hangar Bay  
Anakin had changed back into a Jedi outfit as had Onasi and Leia, after over five months of being away from everyone destroying the Empire from the inside, they were finally back at the Rebel base, they'd just arrived and were eagerly awaiting to see everyone and see how Obi-Wan, Luke and Ahsoka were doing in the search for any Jedi that had survived Order 66.  
Padme' and her family along with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan and Luke were heading to the hangar bay having heard that Leia, Onasi and Anakin were back.  
"Ani your back" Padme' said happily as Anakin ran to her and grabbed her into his arms kissing her "I missed Angel" Anakin said hugging her.  
"Hey, Anakin we're here to" Obi-Wan said.  
"Oh, sorry, hi Master I missed you guys, hello there Snips" Anakin said hugging her then he turned to Luke and hugged him "I missed you Luke" then Anakin noticed Padme's family, he saw that Matre, Miley and Kaden were looking at him "do you remember me?" Anakin asked "I remember you, your Matre this is Miley and you little one are Kaden" he said pointing to them individually "and that is Marie hiding isn't it" Anakin said noticing Marie hiding behind Ryoo.  
"Yes, sir it is" Matre' replied.  
"You don't need to call me sir, Matre" Anakin said "Your mother and aunt called me Uncle Ani you can to" Anakin said remembering them as little girls.  
"Hello Ryoo, Hello Pooja, Pedro, Damien" he added addressing them "How are Quinton and Kyle?"  
"They are doing well" Ryoo replied.  
"Captain Rex, I know your back there come say hello" Anakin said sensing Rex at the back.  
"Can't hide around a Jedi can I, General?" Rex asked.  
"No, you cannot, it's absolutely a ridiculous idea to try" Anakin answered.  
"So, onto some more serious topics" Anakin questioned "Have you found any surviving Jedi?" "We found Nejaa Halcyon and his wife Scerra with their children twenty-three-year old Valin, eighteen-year old Sierra, and sixteen-year old Ameya" Obi-Wan said then seeing that he wasn't surprised asked "Why are you not surprised? Did you know about Master Halcyon's marriage?"  
"When we were on a mission together, we revealed our marriages to each other Valin was two" Anakin answered then said, "Have you found anyone else?"  
"Ferus Olin, former padawan of Siri Tachi and we also found Kento and Mallie Marek along with their son Galen and we found Rahm Kota, K-krukh, and Quinlan Vos we also brought Yoda back, Valin is married to Mina who is pregnant" Obi-Wan said "and we also found a group of younglings who managed to survive Katooni, Ganodi, Zatt, Gungi, Byph and Petro they were working together to survive."  
"That's pretty good have you found any Force Sensitive's?" Anakin said.  
"We found two one from Lothal Amaeli Tyra Markoto and Neil Creperie from Naboo" Obi-Wan said.  
"That is good" Anakin said.  
"Yes, but some of them may have a hard time trusting you, because the last time they saw your face it was destroying the Temple" Obi-Wan said.  
"It wasn't me it was just someone who had my face, I am not a Sith" Anakin said a little unhappy.  
"You were the prisoner of a Sith for nineteen years they don't trust you many would have broken" Obi-Wan said.  
"I killed the Emperor is that not enough?" Anakin asked.  
"They'll learn to trust you in time, I am sure of it" Obi-Wan replied "we arranged for you to meet them tomorrow, you've had a busy five months I'm sure you'd like to relax and spend some time with your pregnant wife."  
"Thanks Obi-Wan I am quite tired" Anakin replied as he and Padme' turned and headed towards their quarters.  
"I missed you so much Angel" Anakin said when they arrived back at their quarters.  
"I missed you to Ani" Padme' replied "do you have any name suggestions? This baby is going to be born soon."  
"Let's not worry about the baby right know" he said pulling her into a kiss as they fell into their bed and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

"So, are we going to go see the Jedi you found that survived?" Anakin questioned.  
"Yes, they have been made aware that you are coming, though some are wary" Obi-Wan replied.  
"I can understand, I've been a prisoner to Sith for nineteen years and it was a clone of me that destroyed the Jedi Order" Anakin said learning to understand their wariness about him.  
"Why should they be wary Dad's done nothing wrong?" Leia questioned. "Because many would turn to the Dark Side after being a prisoner to Sith for nineteen years Leia" Anakin answered.  
"They'll learn to trust your Father in time Leia, you must be patient" Obi-Wan said.  
"They will learn to trust me Leia, when they realize they are mistaken" Anakin said.  
"What about Master Halcyon? He was the closest to my Master, was he not?" Onasi questioned.  
"I've talked to Master Halcyon he believes the others worries are unfounded and that give them time and they will realize he didn't turn to the dark side and he can be trusted" Luke said answering Onasi's question. "Here we are" Obi-Wan said as they entered into the area the Jedi and force sensitives were staying.  
Master Halcyon rose when he saw them entering him and went over to greet them.  
"Anakin, it has been awhile I'm sorry that you missed your children growing up and I'm glad your getting a second chance and I'm sure the others will learn to trust you in time" Nejaa said as he greeted them.  
"Hello, Nejaa it has been awhile last time I saw you was when Valin was three, I hope the others will come to trust me" Anakin replied "How is Scerra? Last time I saw her she was taking care of a little three-year old Valin."  
"Who are your companions?" Nejaa asked.  
"Sorry, I forgot you've yet to meet them, this is Luke's twin sister Leia and my young Padawan Onasi Cherum" Anakin said.  
"Nice to meet you Leia, nice to meet you Onasi" Nejaa said facing Leia and Onasi and then he turned as they walked in to see the others.  
Rahm Kota noticed them and walked up asking "Why should we trust you, you've been the prisoner of a Sith for nineteen years many would have turned to the Dark Side, how are we to know you haven't also?" "By learning to trust me, give me some time and you will come to realize I did not submit to the Darkness" Anakin said. "I'll need more proof then you saying that" Master Kota said.  
"You'll see plenty of proof that my dad's loyalty is to the Republic and the Alliance" Leia said annoyed that they didn't trust her dad.  
"Maybe so, or maybe not, we'll see" Master Kota replied. "Sorry to butt in, but The Rebel Leaders have requested you at a meeting" Han said speaking to Anakin, Obi-Wan, Leia, Luke, Onasi and Ahsoka.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Two Months Later  
After Anakin had earned the trust of the Jedi, they had begun rebuilding the Jedi Order, no new Jedi survivors of the purge had been found the council members where now Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Rahm Kota, Nejaa Halcyon, Quinlan Vos and Ahsoka Tano, Leia and Luke had been made Jedi knights and Ahsoka had taken Petro as her Padawan and Obi-Wan had chosen Katooni, Valin, Sierra and Ameya as well as Galen Marek and Ferus Olin had been Knighted, Quinlan Vos had taken Zatt as his Padawan, Yoda had chosen to train Gungi, Nejaa took Byph and Ferus Olin was selected to train Ganodi as his Padawan learner, Valin has chosen Neil Creperie as his Padawan and Kento chose Tyra Markoto as his Padawan, they had also found ten more younglings of various species all under the age of ten, one of them old enough became K-krukh's Padawan.  
Ahsoka along with Luke, Leia and her new Padawan Petro had been chosen to search for Ezra Bridger, they went to Lothal to receive help from Sabine Wren, they had managed to track the Star Destroyers which led them to the planet of Urayu in wild space, Ezra had been taken to the Jedi Order where he had chosen to stay and became a Jedi Knight. Hera Syndulla had brought her young son Jacen Syndulla to Coruscant to be trained, Mallie Marek had chosen Jacen to be her Padawan. Sabine had chosen to stay on Coruscant with Ezra and helped teach the younglings combat skills with other weapons and she taught them the weaknesses in Mandalorian fighting.  
Ahsoka after finding Ezra, had reconnected with Lux Bonteri and they had gotten married and where now expecting their first child.

Anakin had just been allowed to leave and come to Naboo for a couple of months to be with Padme' and the babies when they were born, Padme' had discovered on a visit to the doctors they were expecting another set of twins, Onasi accompanied him so that she did not fall behind on training now fourteen years of age.  
Naboo: Lake Varykino House  
"You can do this Angel" Anakin said, the twins had decided to be born in the middle of the night in such bad weather it was impossible to go to the doctors, after a few short hours the twins were born.  
"What are we going to name them?" Anakin questioned.  
"The boy can be Anakin after his father" Padme' said.  
"And we can name the girl Amidala after you my Angel" Anakin said.  
"I like it, Ani and Ami" Padme' said looking at them taking note that Ami had sparkling blue eyes and a small amount of blonde hair "Ami takes after you Ani."  
"She does but Ani, has your brown eyes and hair" Anakin declared.  
Anakin put the baby's in their bassinets, after cleaning them as Padme' showered and then they drifted of to sleep together forgetting that Luke, Leia, Rex, and Han Solo Leia's boyfriend were coming in the morning.

Anakin woke up in the morning to Padme' feeding the twins "Padme' the twins are coming with Han and Rex today, aren't they?" Anakin asked.  
"Yes, I quite forgot, but now we have a surprise for them" Padme' answered.  
"I guess we do" Anakin said as he heard them coming from their trip across the lake to get there.  
"They're here, Angel" Anakin said.  
"Well go get them and bring them here" Padme' ordered.  
"Yes, ma'am" he joked as he went down to see them coming in.  
"Hi Dad" Luke said.  
"Hello Sir" Han said not sure how to address the great Anakin Skywalker normally he just told them that the rebel leaders requested their presence. "Hello General" Rex said still insistent upon calling Anakin General. "Hello Luke, Leia, Hello Han and Han don't call me sir, Anakin is fine" Anakin said easily "And Rex" he added "please just call me Anakin." "Of course, General" Rex replied. "Where is Mom?" Leia questioned. "Oh, she is upstairs come on up, we have a surprise for you" Anakin said. When they walked in and saw the baby's Luke, Leia, Han, and Rex were frozen in shock. "Come on Luke, Leia come meet your siblings" Anakin said. "What are their names?" Leia asked. "Anakin and Amidala" Padme' replied. "After you and Dad?" Leia asked. "Yep, Ani and Ami for short" Anakin replied finding their shock quite hilarious. "Nice surprise General" Rex said. "I thought so to" Anakin replied.


End file.
